chocolate diary
by ZzzxHan
Summary: Luhan kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. Untuk memulihkan ingatannya, ia meminta tolong pada Sehun, namja yang (sepertinya) pernah ia sukai. Dulu Luhan pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak suka namja yang menyukai cokelat. Sehun yang suka cokelat muncul niat isengnya. Kata Sehun, Luhan berasal dari planet bintang cocoas exo, dan Luhan benar-benar percaya!


Chocolate Dairy

Cast : Luhan , Sehun

Genre : School life , romance , sad(?)

Rating : T

PG : Oneshoot

WARNING!

YAOI , BL , COWOXCOWO , TYPO , GAJE , GARING.

(Remake komik chocolate dairy by Karin Mochizuki {tapi dibedain dikit yhaa})

ZzzxHan

.

.

.

Seoul , 12 April

Hari ini, aku Xi Luhan kehilangan ingatan. Semua tentang diriku dan segala hal hilang sama sekali dari ingatanku. Aku membaca ulang tulisan ku yang berada di buku diary-ku, terdengar aneh? Ya, karena aku seorang namja manly-cantik- yang menyukai menulis perasaanku di buku diary. Seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta ataupun menumpahkan segala kekesalannya lewat buku diary. Dan di setiap aku membaca tulisanku pasti ada nama Sehun.

Sehun

Sehun

Namja yang terkenal dingin,berwajah datar, lalu misterius, sangat menyukai coklat, yang selalu bermain dengan Kai temannya yang kulitnya seperti coklat.

Mengapa diriku selalu menulis namanya di buku diary?

Luhan sedang membaca diary nya, dan datanglah Baekhyun-salah satu sahabatnya- membawa minuman. "Hey Lu, kubawakan bubbletea untukmu. Cha!" Baekhyun memberikan bubbletea taro untuk Luhan, dan hanya di balas gumaman dari Luhan. "Baek, apa aku menyukai Sehun?" Luhan yang tiba-tiba bertanya dengan serius tetapi dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Baekhyun yang sedang meminum susu stoberinya tiba-tiba tersedak. "Uhuk! Yak, Kau sedang bercanda? Kau setiap hari dengan nya seperti tom and jerry. Bagaimana kau bisa suka padanya? "Aigoo uri Luhaen sekarang menyukai Sehun." Baekhyun yang berkata begitu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun.

Ces

Ces

Bunyi suara bungkus coklat yang meleleh karena panasnya sinar matahari, dan di sebelah bungkus coklat ada seorang yang tengah tertidur sambil menutupkan wajahnya dengan buku. Tiba-tiba ada namja cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju namja yang tengah tertidur.

"Hey Sehun-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Luhan yang bertanya sambil menepuk wajah namja itu atau Sehun.

Hmm

Dan hanya di balas dengan gumamnya saja, Sehun duduk menghadapi wajah Luhan yang sedang serius. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Suara Sehun, menghentikan aktivitas tidurnya. Kemudian Luhan duduk di depan Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Sehun.

Apakah kau mengetahui tentangku?

Luhan pun menundukkan wajahnya, karena ditatap oleh Sehun dengan seksama. "Jadi kau ingin mengetahui dirimu ya?" Sehun yang berbicara sambil melipat kertas yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk, dan menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya kau ini dari planet bintang cocoas exo." Sehun yang berbicara kepada Luhan , dan dibalas tatapan serius oleh Luhan. Sehun menceritakan bahwa Luhan berasal dari planet bintang cocoas exo, makhluk yang berada di sana harus memakan coklat. Bila dia tidak memakan coklat, ia akan diberikan kutukan dan berubah wujud menjadi semut. Sehabis Sehun menceritakan yang tadi, "Jadi kau jangan mengikuti lagi. Mengerti?" ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. "Dia percaya.. hah." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Luhan POV

Kata-kata Sehun tadi menghantui pikiran Luhan, apakah aku harus memakan coklat? Bagaimana rasanya ya? Aku tidak bisa memakannya. Luhan memasuki kawasan supermarket dekat sekolah, ia melihat macam-macam coklat dan kakao. "Aku ambil yang ini saja, nanti aku akan tanyakan pada Sehun." Ujar Luhan semangat sambil membawa ke kasir.

Malam itu.

TIIT

Sehun, eomma hari ini akan pulang malam lagi. Makan yang baik dan jangan lupa kunci pintu.

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi sambil memakan coklat tiba-tiba ada pesan suara masuk dari eomma Sehun. Ia kesepian di rumah, appanya pergi keluar kota karena bisnis, eommanya mengejar karir,dan ia hanya anak tunggal. Tiba-tiba sehabis eommanya memberi pesan suara, ada pesan suara yang masuk lagi.

TIIT

Hallo Sehun, ini Luhan. Aku sehabis pulang sekolah pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli coklat dan kakao, tetapi aku bingung akan memakan yang mana dahulu.. jadi menurutmu aku akan mencoba coklat atau kakao dulu? Eumm aku buka bungkusnya tetapi aku tidak kuat dengan aromanya. Sudah dulu ya, besok akan ku beritahu kepadamu di sekolah. Besok temui aku di atap. Annyeong Sehun-ah!

Rupanya Luhan masih serius dengan perkataan Sehun tadi di sekolah, Sehun yang tersenyum karena Luhan yang bingung akan memakan coklat. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi teringat oleh Luhan.

Saat di sekolah pada jam istirahat Sehun pergi ke atap untuk menemui Luhan. Sehun berjalan sambil mencari keberadaan Luhan, dan dia sudah berdiri di tengah atap.

"Hey Sehun-ah! Kemarin aku belum mencoba coklat itu. Aku tidak jadi karena baunya sangat tidak enak." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun polos.

"Makhluk yang dari planet bintang cocoas exo akan kembali pada saat ulang tahunnya. Kau kapan ulang tahunnya?" Sehun yang berkata dengan wajah datar,tetapi aslinya ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

20 April , aku ingat karena dekat dengan perayaan festival bunga mekar.

HAHH

"20 April."

Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan sangat serius mempercayai cerita itu.

KRINGG

KRINGG

"Hallo.. Sehun? Kau ada,kan? Ayo angkat teleponnya."

Luhan yang tiba-tiba menelfon Sehun yang sedang menonton tv.

TIIT

Hallo Sehun, aku baru pulang les. Tadi aku mampir ke toko buku , untuk mencari planetku. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku sedih harus berpisah dengan semuanya, dan tempat ini juga. Dan juga dengan Sehun hiks.. kalau aku membaca ulang diary-ku banyak tertulis kalau aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ku kepada Sehun. Itu pasti karena aku makhluk luar angkasa, ya?

"Masih serius saja." Gumam Sehun yang mendengar pesan suara Luhan sambil tertawa.

Ganti topik ya, tentang tanggal 20..

Aku ingim bersamamu.

DEG tiba-tiba darah Sehun berdesir karena perkataan Luhan.

Aku mau kau antarku, yang lain mau bikin pesta bunga mekar. Tetapi ku tolak ajakannya. Rahasia ini jangan sampai ketahuan. Ku tunggu di stasiun. Tolong pikirkan, ya. Selamat malam.

TUUT

TUUT

Luhan yang sedang meminum bubble tea-nya sambil membaca buku, melihat Sehun yang melewati meja di depannya. "Hey Sehun! Apa kau bisa tanggal 20 nanti?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Ne." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan, senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang.

Esoknya tanggal 16 April , Luhan tidak masuk sekolah.

Hari selanjutnya pun tidak.

Ada berita bahwa ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Sampai tanggal 17 April , hari upacara ke lulusan pun tiba Luhan tidak hadir.

Sehun bingung karena Luhan tidak hadir.

18 April, Luhan masuk ke sekolah.

"Wah Luhan sudah masuk!"

"Luluu akhirnya kau hadir juga!"

"Bla bla bla.."

Ujar teman sekelas antusias.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai membalas pertanyaan teman-temannya. Saat ia melihat Sehun, ia menuju ke arahnya sambil-

PLAK

-menampar sehun dengan keras, sampai pipi kanan sehun memerah.

"KEPARAT! Bisa-bisanya kau membohongiku berkata bahwa aku dari planet luar angkasa! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, HAH?!"

DEG

Luhan geram ia tidak segan-segannya untuk menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan murka, amarah Luhan sudah di atas ubun-ubun. Sampai Lee songsaengnim pun datang memisahkan Luhan dengan Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan penuh air mata yang membasahi mata indahnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah melukai hati seorang yang sedang terpukuk karena hilang ingatan. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

20 April

Hari itu pun tiba, ulang tahun Luhan. Luhan berkata bahwa saat di hari ulang tahunnya ia akan pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke tempat janjinya.

Saat di stasiun menunggu Luhan , ia memeriksa sakunya melihat beberapa uang untuk pergi ke minimarket di dekat tempat duduk. Ia membeli sekantung penuh coklat, permen coklat dan kakao. Sehun memakannya tanpa perasaan ia memikirkan bagaimana bila Luhan yang mempunyai alergi coklat memakan coklat, pasti alerginya membuatnya menderita. Sehun memakan coklatnya lalu menangis sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di dekat tempat duduk dan banyak bungkus coklat berserakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan melihat Sehun tertidur, ia mengambil spidol lalu ia menggambar beberapa semut yang seperti menghampiri Sehun. Selesai menggambar semut, Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sehun dan Luhan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bertegur sapa ataupun sekedar tersenyum. Sampai pengumuman ke lulusan pun tiba.

1 YEAR LATER

Luhan berjalan bersama Kyungsoo dan Xiumin untuk pulang bersama. Sambil bercerita tentang masa SHS nya dulu.

"Luhan, ku dengar kau pernah hilang ingatan ya?" Tanya Xiumin antusias.

"Haha iya, tetapi aku membaca diary-ku. Itu mungkin sangat membantu, karena mengetahui bagaimana diri yang sebenarnya." Jawab Luhan sambil mengingat kejadian hilang ingatannya. Ia jadi teringat oleh Sehun, ia tersenyum saat mengingat dirinya.

Xiumin yang lapar karena belum makan, lalu Kyungsoo membawa coklat.

"Aku memiliki coklat, kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menawarkan kepada Luhan, Luhan hanya menggeleng den menutup hidung nya-ia merasa pusing bila mencium aroma coklat- dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kasihan ya Luhan , tidak memakan coklat. Padahal rasanya sangat enak!" Kyungsoo yang berkata , lalu memasukan coklatnya ke dalam tas.

"Yahh, walaupun begitu aku sudah mencobanya dan rasanya enak," Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum.

FLASHBACK

Luhan yang datang ke stasiun untuk menemui Sehun, ia melihat bibir Sehun yang ada bekasan coklat di bibirnya.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya ke arah bibir Sehun , dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Luhan pun menutup mata, mencium Sehun dengan lembut.

FLASHBACK END

Lalu saat ia akan pulang menaiki kereta ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan ia tersenyum ke arahnya, walaupun Sehun tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya.

END

Omagaa akhirnya end juga ini ff:'v wakakk.

Hell-ow!

Gw newbie di dunia perff-an:v , jadii maafin kalo ini ff hasilnya jelek/ancur/aneh/alurnya kecepetan/ga ngerti/ beda sama cerita aslinya. Sekali lagi maaf banget ya hehee. Ok sekian cuap cuapnya dari saya~ ppaippai^^

.

.

Review, please?

Thank u!^^


End file.
